Little Red Bookworm
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Hermione's Halloween costume is quite appealing to everyone's favourite werewolf but not so much as the witch who's wearing it.


Halloween Night. The war was over and everyone seemed to jump at chance to party, not that they could be blamed. Hermione had chosen to stay at Grimmauld place with Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny, four out of the five being party animals extraordinaire. Hermione sighed as she applied her make-up, she really wasn't in the mood for going out but she had promised the girls ages ago. Of course Ginny had to force her into one of the raunchiest costumes she had ever seen. 'Little Red Riding Hood – The Playboy Version' is what she called it. A super short ruffled white skirt and a low cut, corset style top. Her cape was long, reaching a few inches below the skirt but not wide enough for her to cover herself. Coupled with the daring red stilettos the youngest Weasley had given her and she knew that if she dared ask for any candy she'd get charged with solicitation. A knock at the door got her attention,

"Come in," she called.

"Hey there little red," Ginny bounced in wearing a cute fairy outfit. She wolf-whistled and exaggerated sizing up her friend. Hermione rolled her eyes, having six brothers must've really rubbed off on the Weaslette.

"Gin," she whined, "why this costume? I mean you'd make more sense as little red."

Ginny shook her head, "That's why I can't be little red. Halloween is all about being something you're usually not. Besides you look great, maybe some wolf will come and eat you up. Or should I say a certain wolf…"

Hermione gasped, "That's why you're doing this!" She knew she should have never confessed to her female best friend about her crush on their resident werewolf Remus Lupin. There was just something about him that her heart flutter and her collar burn like a brand.

"A veiled hint never hurt anyone," Ginny shrugged unrepentantly. "It's not like you're going walk around screaming 'Fuck me Remus', I'll leave that in your dreams." That did it. Hermione grabbed a pillow and swung around to hit her friend. Ginny squealed in surprise and snatched the other one to retaliate.

Downstairs, the ruckus could be heard in the kitchen where Sirius and Remus sat nursing glasses of Firewhiskey. Remus was feeling particularly horrid, the full moon was a few days away and the bodily preparation for the transition between man and wolf felt strange. Especially in his mind, it felt like being switched between animal and human mentalities. Sirius cocked his head up at the noise,

"Wonder what those girls are up to?"

"Sounds like a pillow fight," Remus answered wearily. His senses were on high alert, the normal yet still amplified human ones mixing with the even more powerful wolf ones.

"You don't say…" Sirius glanced up as if he could see through the floors. "Wish I could see that, you know I have never envied Mad-Eye like I do right now."

Remus groaned, "Sirius please! I'd rather not imagine what other uses Moody might've put his eye to."

Sirius made a face, "Right, sorry." Both had to take a drink for that thought. There pronounced thump overhead and they could hear someone say, 'no fair!' Sirius let out his own groan, "Gods what I wouldn't give to be up there right now. But then again I don't want to encroach," he grinned at Remus who sent the dog a rueful look.

"Yes I could imagine Harry having some issues with you shagging his girlfriend."

Sirius snorted, "Good one but I'm not talking about Ginny and you know it!"

"Sirius I am too poor, too old and too dangerous." He and Sirius had gone over this many times, while he, Remus, greatly admired and desired Hermione, she deserved better.

"Is that your friggin' catchphrase?" Sirius demanded, lips twitching.

Remus laughed hollowly, "Quite the possibility. Look Sirius I already tried and -"

"I think my cousin made it abundantly clear why she ended your relationship," Sirius said firmly. "I seem to recall her saying it had nothing to with your furry problem or the money but that she didn't believe in long distance relationships. I'm sure if they hadn't transferred her you two would still be together."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, "But -"

"Oh for Christ sake Mooney, it's not like you got married and had a kid! You were barely together for a year when the war ended. Anyway she's gone, Hermione is here so make your move wolf boy before someone else gets her."

"I -" Remus was cut off again but this time by the sound of giggling and footsteps on the stairs. Hermione and Ginny appeared, laughing their heads off.

"Hello boys," Hermione smiled at them as she went to sink for a glass of water.

"Wow Mione, you look fantastic," Sirius complimented, "doesn't she Mooney?"

"Huh – what?" Remus had to blink a few times, "Oh yes you look lovely." Lovely was the only g-rated word he could think of at that moment. Somehow he didn't feel Hermione would be so flattered in he had said that all he wanted to do was rip the costume off and fuck her senseless.

"Thanks, what time are we heading to Spellbound Gin?"

Ginny checked in her watch, "As soon as you're done, we'll go. Luna, Angelina, and Fleur should already be there."

"Okay," Hermione set down her glass and got her purse, "bye guys."

"Bye," they echoed in unison. Two cracks in the hall told them the girls were gone.

"Don't." Remus said immediately and rubbed his face as if he could that could erase the image out of his head. Her slim petite body, long smooth legs, beautifully displayed cleavages, all wrapped in beckoning red silk.

"Little red riding hood," Sirius mused with a smirk. He downed his last shot and clapped his friend on that back, "And that boys and girls is the textbook definition of irony. Night big bad wolf, hope you catch her this time."

Hermione returned around two in the morning, pleasantly tipsy and feeling completely relaxed in the world. Ginny was already home, Harry had come and got her earlier. She staggered slightly up the stairs and decided to stay in the library rather than go all the way back up to her room. She opened the door and gracelessly flopped on the couch. She tried to relax but the tie around her neck holding the cape was bothering her. She tried to take it off but couldn't quite manage it.

"Need some help?" a mild voice asked. Remus sat in the arm chair across from the couch, where he had fallen asleep before Hermione woke him. Looking at the witch who was laid out like a meal, he wondered why the fates felt the need to conspire against him.

"Remus you scared me," she faux-admonished before cracking up. Remus laughed too, it wasn't everyday Hermione got drunk, it was actually quite entertaining. "Could you help me please? I can't see the knot."

"Okay," he said gently. He walked over and knelt by the couch. He carefully undid the knot while Hermione smiled at him placidly. "There you go," he let the strings fall away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I could take you to your room if you want," he offered.

"No, I'm comfortable here, don't wanna move," Hermione shook her head like child. "After all I am bookworm, where else would I be comfortable?"

Remus chuckled, "Alright," he pressed a kiss into her forehead, "Good night little red bookworm." He stood up to leave but Hermione caught his wrist.

"Don't' go," she whined. "Stay with me."

Remus was sorely tempted, "I don't know…"

"Please," she had heartbreaking expression similar to Padfoot's.

"Okay, move over," she cheered and sat up to make space for him. As soon as he was in, she settled back down on top of him. Remus couldn't help wrapping his arms around her, caressing her body chastely. Hermione arched and purred like a cat.

"Mmmm this feels good," she burrowed her face in his neck, passing a hand over his chest. Remus had to hold in a moan, good was an understatement. She was so soft, so warm, it felt like nothing else. He pulled out his wand and conjured them a large, thick, dark brown blanket knowing the library was really drafty. The only light was the moonlight but for first time it didn't bother him in the slightest, she looked so beautiful in it. Hermione got up on her elbow, "Thank you for staying Remus," and lowered her head and kissed him. She pulled back just a little and went for another, then another. They immediately went for sleepy and peaceful to hot and fiery. Hermione maneuvered herself on top of him allowing her grind on his hard-on, Remus grabbed her hips and pushed her down on him. Moans erupted and their movements sped, the wolf could sense his control cracking.

"Mione," Remus tried to get out, "can't – full moon – close -"

"I don't care," Hermione hissed back.

Remus took advantage of the break to hold her back, "If I get carried away which I am absolutely positive I will, I could hurt you."

"Good," Hermione replied with a kiss. "I love it rough," she accented her point nipping his lips. Remus growled and turned over, pressing her down into the cushions. He had no patience for ties on her top, simply tearing it open and diving into her breasts. They were so smooth and creamy; it was like he could drink her. He tugged her nipples with his teeth receiving a heavy groan. Her skirt came off easily and he felt her through her underwear before ripping it off. The scent of her arousal fogged his brain and the wolf took over completely. He stripped his shirt and pants and fell heavily onto her, attacking every inch of neck he could reach. She dragged her nails up his back and into his hair, steering his mouth back to hers. Hermione trailed her fingers all over his torso and arms then down to his length, stroking firmly. Remus couldn't take it anymore, he plunged into her causing her to toss her head back and keen wildly. Remus's eyes rolled back, she was tight and hot and literally begging for more. He slammed into her and stilled. He snagged one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard while the other was slapped and pinched sharply.

"Remus more please," Hermione pled. Remus simply switched breasts, repeating the treatment. She tried to move but he was effectively pinning her down. The build-up was intense, she had to come, she was losing her mind. "Remus please, fuck me Remus!" Finally he moved again, she felt she could cry with relief. He splayed one hand on the side her head, keeping her ear to his mouth.

"You like this don't you?" he asked darkly. "Answer me."

"Yes," he sped up, the onslaught of sensation was unbearable. The blanket trapped the heat, fueling her already overheated skin but there was nothing she could do to escape. She was helpless, she was his, the thought alone turned her on.

"So beautiful," he whispered dangerously, "and it's all mine. Gods Mione - fuck sweetheart do you know how wet you are? I can't wait to stick my tongue in you and taste it. Would like you that? Hmm? Do you want me to fuck you with my mouth?"

"Yes I want it, oh Remus," Hermione screamed as Remus ploughed her so hard they bounced. "I'm going to come!"

"Do it!" Remus ordered harshly, "Come on me! FUCK!" She clamped down on him and he felt himself releasing but didn't slow down. Their cries echoed throughout the room, occasionally muffled by a kiss until the highs ebbed away to be replaced by exhaustion. Panting and gasping, Remus managed to pull himself up to see her face and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded, her eyelids already half-closed. She pulled him down and they held each other as they slept peacefully.

The next morning, Hermione could feel a terrible pounding in her head and sore ache between her legs. It took a minute for her mind to catch up as last night came back to her. She bolted upright and looked around for Remus who wasn't anywhere in the room. Trying not to cry, she looked around for something to wear but her top was shredded. While she debated whether or not to just wrap the cloak around her like towel, the door opened and Remus walked in with some clothes.

"I was wondering where you got to," Hermione smiled relieved. She should've known Remus wouldn't just leave her like that.

"I woke up early and figured you were going to need something to wear," he sat down next to her and handed her one of his own t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks," she got up to dress and modelled them playfully. "How do I look?"

"Adorable," Remus chuckled and tugged her into his lap.

"Better than 'little red'?" She gestured towards the remnants of her costume.

"'There is something about you in my clothes…" he trailed off running his hands over the cloth. "'Little red' was hot too though, has to be the wolf in me."

"Mooney," she smirked, "what big hands you have."

Remus laughed, full and rich laughter. "All the better to hold you with my dear," he replied.

"Mooney, what a big mouth you have," she traced his lips delicately.

"All the better to taste you with my dear," the werewolf latched his mouth to her neck and she squirmed on his lap.

"Mooney, what a big cock you have," she reached down and palmed him through his pants.

"All the better to fuck you with my dear," he growled and tossed her on the couch. She squealed as he pounced on her just as things got more heated someone was hammering on the door –

"OI! CAN'T YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! I LET IT GO WHEN YOU BLOODY WOKE ME UP LAST NIGHT BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST PUT UP SOME SILENCING CHARMS IN THE DAY! FIRST HARRY AND GINNY NOW YOU! NO ONE NEEDS TO HEAR YOUR KINKY FAIRY-TALE SEX!"

Remus snickered, "Sorry Padfoot."

"Yeah whatever," they could hear him grumbling about why couldn't there be fairy-tales for dogs all the way down the stairs.

"Well that was embarrassing," he stated conversationally. "Although now I'm curious about Harry and Ginny."

Hermione shrugged, "Well she was fairy, use your imagination. Besides it could be worse. Imagine if the twins ever heard you, me, and the phrase 'kinky fairy-tale sex' in the same sentence?" They both winced.

"Breakfast love?" Remus offered.

"Later, much later."


End file.
